<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your last day together by RewindTheExit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265762">Your last day together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit'>RewindTheExit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Last Day On Earth, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hosea Matthews/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your last day together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hosea and you are cuddling in your shared tent. Both of you are crying. You can feel that it's his last day with you. Both of you were a couple for happy fifteen years. At least he dies happy and in your arms. You softly kiss him. He weakly kiss back.</p><p>,,I love you so much Hosea. I don't w-want you to go." You sob.</p><p>,,I love you to Angel. I don't want to go neither. With somone so beautiful who showed me love again. I will miss you. But try to get happy again beautiful." He says weak.</p><p>His voice is barrely a whisper. Hosea lived a long live. Specially for an outlaw. He's 70 years now. You will always love and miss him. That's for sure. Your heart is aching. You feel him getting weaker and weaker. Until he take his last breath. A loud sob leave your mouth. He's gone.</p><p>,,Hosea." You whisper.</p><p>But he's long gone. His body slowly getting pale and cold. You lay there with him crying for at least an hour. Before you go out and tell the news. Dutch hugs you crying too. You all bury him somewhere nice. You throw a rose in his grave. Then you kneel down and whisper.</p><p>,,I hope you alright up there. I hope you are with Bessie and that you are happy with her again. I try my best to live on. But I will always love you."</p><p>Then you start to cry even more. But you have to let go. You visit him daily. And cry your heart out. Until that day you die in the savenees of the camp four years later due to suicide.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>